fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Scarrows
The scarrow is a delicate creature that soars through the sky while resembling a scarecrow of a common farm field, hence, its name, scarrow. It first came to discovery as a new species in the 2000s, and since then, it had populated much of the quadrants of the earth. The creature was discovered by a farmer while working on his field in Egypt. According to the farmer himself, “They are the size of a sparrow bird. The creature looked like a miniature version of the scarecrow on my field as it stood atop of its head. It had two feet that looked like they were of one, a head that looks as if it’s got a straw hat on, and wings that looked like the two ‘arms’ on a scarecrow.” There has been much research done on the scarrows ever since their first discovery: their body physique, population growth rate, surviving environment, diet, predator, and the danger they face. The scarrow’s skull expands horizontally, thus, making it seem like it’s wearing a straw hat on its head from afar. Their wings are almost parallel to their shoulder which makes them look like a scarecrow’s two arms. And while they do have two legs, they only stand on one leg when standing still. Since the population of around two thousand in the 2000s, researchers say that they had seen a growth rate ten times the population of scarrows from back then. Nowadays, it’s becoming less and less rare to see them at rural farms. The scarrow is a species with high environmental adaptability. Whether it’s extreme cold or extreme hot weather, they will be able to adapt to it, however, they tend to stay in warmer weather. Because of the scarrows’ amazing ability to adapt, some researchers even spectate that this specific type of bird evolved into the looks of a scarecrow because of its needs to mimic the scarecrows’ ability of scaring away other types of birds. Their diet consists of a wide variety of food sources. Their favorite food source seems to be corn, however, they will eat a whole variety of food sources like other vegetable, fruits, insects, and aquatic lifeforms. The scarrows does not have many predators. The most likely predator of scarrow is birds of much larger in size. The research that scientists did on scarrows showed despite their size, not many breeds of larger bird prey on them. That is most likely due to the appearance of the scarrows. Their appearance scares away the birds that’s only somewhat bigger than them. They were born with a built-in defense mechanism, like many other animals. Because there aren’t that many predators to hunt the corn-loving birds, corn farmers are now coming together to figure out a way to deter the birds away from their corn field. If the farmer can not figure out a way to get the scarrows away from the corn field, then, there might need to be harsher action taken against them. Now is a crucial time for all the corn farmers in the world to band together to fight against the destructive corn-loving bird!